Les filles aux trois sens
by Damilie
Summary: Tous commence dans un lycée de la ville de Fanwood, une petite ville en Californie. Trois filles toutes différences se rencontrent, une amitié va se liées, des secrets vont être découverts. Entre surnaturel et humanité, les sens font rages.
1. La fille aux longs cheveux noirs

Chapitre 1.

La fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

Sa y est, nous y sommes. C'est enfin la rentrée et ma dernière année de lycée. Mon père me clac sonne, j'y vais. Je suis en avance, comme toujours. J'arrive devant le lycée avec mes nouvelles chaussures genre beige vintage. J'ai redoublée, je ne connais plus personne, je me sens si perdu a côté de ses délinquants en furie. La C.P.E m'appelle, je stresse.

- Annabelle Swannel. _Dit-elle en criant un peu._

- Oui ?!

Tout le monde me regarde choquée, j'ai peur, je tremble, mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite.

- Elle t'appelle, pour ta classe. _Dit une fille avec ses écouteurs aux oreilles._

- Oh, bien sûr. _En allant vers ma classe en tremblant mais soulagée._

Je suis ma classe, sans rien dire. Oh ! la fille qui m'a aidée est dans la même classe que moi. Je l'a regarde, elle m'a vu.

- Hey, tu es nouvelle ?_ Dit la fille avec ses écouteurs._

- Hum.. non, justement.. une redoublante._ En répondant avec une voix aigu._

_- _Tu n'es pas très bavardes_. Dit-elle._

_-_ Si, enfin non.. je connais plus personne. Mais toi tu es nouvelle, je t'ai pas vu les années précédentes !_ Dit-je en regardant ses chaussures._

- Non, j'ai déménager, mais je connais pas mal de gens dans le coin._ Dit-elle en fronçant des cils._

Je me demande qu'elle est son prénom mais je n'ose pas lui demandait, je ne l'a connais pas a vrai dire.

- Je m'appelle Annabelle Swannel. _Dit-je en souriant légèrement._

- Oui je sais. _Dit-elle avec ses yeux bleus qui me fixe._

- Ha oui c'est vrai.._ Dit-je en rigolant et en hochant ma tête de droit en bas._

Nous arrivons dans la salle de Français, c'est assez petit. La fille aux écouteurs se met a côté de moi. Une fille toque à la porte, puis elle entre, elle s' trébuche a côté de ma table. Je vais vers elle, pour l'a ramasser.

- Sa va ? _Dit-je en ramassant ses affaires de cours._

- Oui, je vais bien, merci._ Dit-elle en remettant ses lunettes._

Elle va a une table juste d'arrière nous, en me souriant, je lui redonne le sourire.

- C'est Olivia Lewis, nouvelle capitaine des Cheerleaders du bahut. _Dit la fille aux écouteurs en chuchotant._

- Les Cheerleaders du lycée sont toujours les mêmes, superficielles. _Dit-je en mettant ma main au front._

- J'avoue, tu aurais pas du l'aider. Maintenant, elle va te suivre partout pour te convaincre de voter pour elle aux élections de délégués. _Rigole-elle légèrement._

- Oups désolé ! _En jouant avec mon stylo._

- Pas grave, tu s'avais pas. _En me faisant un clin d'œil. _

Le cours est terminé, la sonnerie retentit dans tout le lycée et tout le monde dehors. Olivia, la Cheerleaders venait vers moi ..

- Hey ! Merci pour toute à l'heure._ Me sourit-elle en frottant son uniforme de Cheerleaders._

- De rien, c'est normal. Tu en veux ? _En sortant ma bouteille d'eau de mon sac._

- L'eau ?! Hum.. non merci !_ Dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi de plus en plus._

- C'est juste de l'eau._ Dit-je en rigolant et en buvant mon eau._

- Oui, mais c'est juste .. Bref, je doit y allez !_ En partant vers son casier._

Maintenant que je l'a connait plus, je l'a croit un peu folle. Je n'aurais pas dû ramasser ses affaires toute à l'heure. Mais en même temps, c'est une fille comme les autres, ce n'est pas une fille qui va me tuer pendant mon sommeil, je ne regrette pas.

- Hey, RE !_ Rigole t-elle en me souriant._

- Coucou la fille aux écouteurs. _Surprise de l'avoir dit à voix haute._

- La fille aux écouteurs ? Voilà comment les gens me voient. Ben j'aime bien, sa fait mystérieux._ Rit elle avec un rire bizarre._

- Ben .. comment je doit t'appeler d'après toi ?_ Sourire forcé. _

- Eléonore, comme mon prénom._ Rit elle la main devant la bouche._

Wow, j'ai enfin osée ! La fille aux écouteurs s'appelle Eléonore, je trouve sa plutôt beau.

_Fin._


	2. La fille aux écouteurs

Chapitre 2.

La fille aux écouteurs.

Mes parents me dégoûtent, j'ai étais obligée de déménager pour leurs précieux boulots. C'est tellement pitoyable, il ne pense qu'a eux. J'avais des tas d'amies et aujourd'hui, plus rien. Je doit tout recommencer. Mais bon, je vais pas me lamenter sur mon sort éternellement, donc je reprend un nouveau départ, je ne vais pas changer mais je change de vie, de chemin. Comme dans mon ancienne ville, je vais à pieds au bahut les écouteurs aux oreilles. J'aperçoit devant le lycée, une amie de mon ancien lycée.

- Hey, alors tes vacances ?

- Jill ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _Dit-je en l'a prenant dans mes bras et en oubliant sa question._

- J'allez pas te laisser toute seule, une année complète quand même !_ Me sourit t-elle. _

- Ouais.. mais quand même ! Merci d'être là. _En me croquant la lèvre intérieur._

- De rien, en tout cas il est beau le nouveau bahut._ Rit elle._

Je rentre avec elle dans mon nouveau lycée et la C.P.E appelle une fille, je pense qu'elle n'a pas entendu, je lui dit que c'est pour sa classe, elle me dit merci sans vraiment me capter. Je l'aperçoit dans mon rang de ma classe, je vais vers elle et elle me parle.. elle s'appelle Annabelle Swannel, je n'est pas envie de dire mon prénom puis je lui dit enfaite 1h après. Mon ancienne meilleure amie vient vers moi, Olivia.

- Je suis désolé .. _Dit Olivia les larmes aux yeux._

- C'est trop tard pour les regrets petite, non mais tu croyais vraiment que j'allez rester Cocu de ma propre meilleure amie ? Va y, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, pouffiasse. _En l'a regardant de haut en bas._

- De toute façon c'est finit entre moi et Masen. _Dit elle en se frottant le front._

- Au pire, retourne avec. Je m'en branle maintenant. _En ayant envie de lui cracher à la figure._

- Je peut faire quoi pour me rattraper ?_ En mettant ses mains dans ses poches._

- Tu peux arrêter de respirer_. En lui faisant un clin d'œil méchamment._

- Tu connais la réconciliation ? On peut recommencer à zéro.. _Dit elle en souriant légèrement._

- Tu connais la prostitution ? C'est se que tu fessais avec Masen, chérie. _En lui refaisant un clin d'œil et en partant._

Olivia Lewis, même son nom me donne envie de vomir. J'étais parfaitement bien avec mon ex, Masen. Mais, il a commencé à jouer au Basket-ball et il a rencontré Olivia, ma meilleure amie c'étais la parfaite pom pom girl, sexy .. Blablabla. Aujourd'hui ils sont plus ensemble à mon plus grand plaisir. Maintenant, Olivia regrette tant mieux.

- Jill ! _Cri-je._

- RE ! Alors elle ta dit quoi Olivia ? Mince ! On est pas dans la même classe. _Soupire t-elle._

- La même chose que sur Facebook. Ouais, j'avoue c'est a chiez. Par contre, je suis dans la même classe que Madame la capitaine des Cheerleaders ! _En rongeant mes ongles_

- Olivia ? Capitaine des Cheerleaders ? Elle sait a peine faire une roue. _Se moque t-elle._

- Ouais, mais apparemment elle est douée pour faire les Chorégraphies. _En levant les yeux._

- J'attend avec impatience, le concours. Pour qu'elle se fasse enfin renvoyer des Cheerleaders. _En se remaquillant devant un miroir._

- Ta pas changée toi._ Dit-je en rigolant._

La sonnerie retentit et je quitte Jill pour allez vers ma classe, nous avançons et je m'assois a côté de Annabelle.

- Désolé de te demander sa, mais c'est quoi le problème avec Olivia ? _Me demande Annabelle._

- Franchement, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Mais pour faire un résumé.. c'est une pouffiasse de Cheerleaders qui s'est tapée le mec de sa meilleure amie._ Dit-je en me remettant du rouge à lèvres._

- Ha oui .. c'est pas du joli ! _En faisant les gros yeux._

- Ouais, on peut le dire. Mais on a tous déjà vécu a peu près sa._ Dit je en souriant légèrement._

- Non, pas moi. Mais c'est pas trop mon truc les garçons.

- C'est quoi ton truc alors ? Tu bois pas, tu fumes pas, tu fous pas le bordel en cours .. _Dit-je intrigué._

- Ben, j'ai pas envie de gâcher ma moyenne pour des amies qui vont m'oublier._ Dit-elle d'un ton fière._

- Ouais, sa me fais penser à Olivia sa. Moi j'ai une amie, elle me laissera jamais tomber._ Dit-je en ne sachant plus quoi dire._

- Jill Anderson_ ? Dit elle sans réfléchir._

- Hum .. Oui, comment tu sais ?_ En chuchotant pendant que la professeur écrit._

- Je t'ai vu toute à l'heure devant la grille, tu l'as prenait dans tes bras._ Sourit-elle._

- Et dire que je croyais que tu m'avais pas capter._ Dit-je en rigolant légèrement._

_Fin._


	3. La fille qui a peur de l'eau

Chapitre 3.

La fille qui a peur de l'eau.

Chaque jours je regrette se que j'ai fais à Eléonore, je lui est pris son petit ami alors que c'étais ma meilleure amie à l'époque. Mais j'ai des choses plus important à gérer que des problèmes de couple, j'ai un secret et je doit le conserver ! C'est la rentrée, a mon plus grand désespoir, mon amie Maëva Harris m'attend devant chez moi.

- Désolé, je me suis lever tard._ En frottant son uniforme de Cheerleaders._

- Pas grave t'inquiète. Eléonore va réagir comment ? Elle sait pas que tu vas une fois encore être dans le même lycée que elle._ Dit-elle en baissant les yeux._

- J'en sais rien, mais sa m'étonnerais qu'elle réagisse bien, je regrette pourtant mais personne ne comprend à part toi._ Dit-je en souriant légèrement._

- Oui, c'est sûr. Mais tu as un peu exagérer sur ce coup là, faire cocu ta meilleure amie, quand même._ Dit-elle d'un ton haut._

- Je sais mais je voulais pas, j'aimais Masen a cette époque ! Mais c'étais qu'un pauvre crétin._ Dit-je en soupirant._

- Oui, ben pendant ce temps là, ta trompée ta meilleure amie. Mais bon, félicitation pour ta place de Capitaine des Cheerleaders !_ Sourit-elle fièrement._

- C'est avec le Cheerleading que j'ai rencontrée Masen, Eléonore va encore être furieuse contre moi pour ma place de capitaine._ En levant les yeux de haut en bas. _

Maëva et moi arrivons devant le lycée.

- Ben il y a plus personne ! _Dit Maëva choquée._

- Mince ! On est en retard. _Dit-je en regardant ma montre._

Maëva et moi toquons à la porte et entrèrent. Nous avançons vers notre table, et soudain je tombe. Je me suis enchepée dans mes lacets, je fais tomber mes affaires par terre. La fille qui étais a côté de Eléonore vient m'aider, elle est gentille ! Je me relève, je marche jusqu'à ma table en frottant mon uniforme de Cheerleaders.

- C'est qui celle a côté de Eléonore ?_ Dit Maëva en chuchotant._

- Comment veux tu que je le sais ? Moi aussi je suis nouvelle je te ferais dire._ Dit-je en rigolant légèrement. _

- Une chose est sûr c'est que j'espère qu'elle est pas comme Eléonore._ Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil._

- Bien sûr que non, si elle serais comme Eléonore elle m'aurais laissée ramasser mes affaires toute seule ! _Dit-je en croquillant mon crayon._

- Ouais, ben normalement Eléonore ne met jamais n'importe qui a côté d'elle. _Dit-elle fermement._

Le cours se finit et je vais vers Eléonore pour m'excuser, mais rien n'y fait, elle ne veut rien entendre. Je pense que elle et moi, c'est finit pour toujours. Quand je me rappelle des secrets qu'on se partageaient, sa me fait un pincement au cœur. Tous est finit, tous sa pour un garçon désormais pitoyable à mes yeux. J'espère qu'elle me pardonna un jour, même si j'en doute fortement. Je vais remercier la fille qui m'a ramasser mes affaires toute à l'heure.

- Merci pour toute à l'heure. _Dit-je fièrement avec un sourire léger._

- C'est normal, j'ai fais se que tous les lycéens aurais fait a ma place. _Sourit-elle en me regardant._

- Je suis Olivia Lewis, enchantée de te connaitre._ Dis-je en l'a regardant gentiment._

- Oui, je sais. La nouvelle capitaine des Cheerleaders du lycée et la nana qui a cassée un couple ? _Me dit-elle en me fronçant des sourcils._

- Oui, mais c'étais involontairement. C'est compliqué, sa m'étonne que Eléonore s'est confiée .. _Dit-je en baissant les yeux._

- Non, mais moi je m'en fiche, c'est vos affaires, vos ex. Je vais pas choisir un clan ou te faire la guerre pour vos babioles. Au faite, moi c'est Annabelle Swannel._ Me dit-elle en relavant la tête. _

Annabelle Swannel n'est pas comme Eléonore ou même comme Maëva. Elle est comme elle est. Je suis contente qu'elle ne soit pas comme Eléonore. C'est une aubaine pour moi. Après, Annabelle me demande si je veut boire de l'eau, je sens la rentrée, le danger. Je doit conserver mon secret, personne ne doit le s'avoir ou je finirait comme un rat dans un laboratoire.

Fin.


	4. Rentrée rencontres

Chapitre 4.

Rentrée mouvementée.

Je me lève comme d'habitude les cheveux en pétards, pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard au lycée. Jill n'est pas devant chez moi, cette fois c'est Annabelle.

- Hey, qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? _Dit-je en l'a regardant._

- Super l'accueil. La prochaine fois je viendrais pas ! Ben j'habite juste devant chez toi et j'ai pas vu Jill, donc sa me faisant mal au cœur de te laisser faire le chemin toute seule._ Dit-elle en me souriant._

- Non, c'est pas méchant. C'est gentil d'être venu me chercher mais il n'y a que 5 minutes de marche jusqu'au bahut donc sa me dérangeais pas que Jill ne viennes pas._ Dit-je en retirant mes écouteurs de mes oreilles._

- Oui, ben maintenant que je suis là. Tu restes avec moi._ Rit elle légèrement._

Annabelle et moi marchons jusqu'au lycée, une voiture s'arrête brusquement au milieu de la route.

- Eléonore ! Pardonne moi, je regrette sincèrement._ Dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains._

- Masen ? Je suis pas une meuf à qui on fais cocu._ Dit-je en retirant ses mains._

- Olivia est superficielle, je regrette. Je veut revenir avec toi !_ Dit-il en me mangeant du regard._

- Putain ! Mais ta pas compris se que je t'ai dis ? Pauvre gars. Va avec ta pouf déguisée en Cheerleaders !_ Dit-je en le regardant de haut en bas._

- Elle voulais seulement se faire dépuceler, mais toi c'étais réelle.

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant a sa, maintenant toi et moi c'est finit et si ta pas compris, va te pendre._ Dit-je fièrement en partant._

- Moi c'est Annabelle, enchanté Masen._ Dit Annabelle en se retournant._

- Non mais tu es folle ou quoi ? C'est Masen allô !_ Dit-je en levant un sourcil._

- Je sais, mais je suis poli moi. Et vos histoires, sa me regarde pas !_ Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil._

Annabelle et moi arriva au lycée, Jill et Maëva étais en train de parler tranquillement à deux.

- J'ai manquée un épisode ? _Dit-je en levant un sourcil._

- Ben quoi ? Tes jalouse Eléonore ? _Dit Jill d'un air méchant._

- Ben non, mais c'est juste que hier tu étais limite de traiter Maëva et là vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde, bref Annabelle vient, on dégage, je traîne pas avec sa ! _Dit-je en les regardant de haut en bas._

Pendant que je vais à l'administration pour redonner des papiers Annabelle attendait dans le couloir.

- Hey, tu es pas la fille qui traîne avec Eléonore ? _Dit Masen, assis à côté de Annabelle en l'a regardant en souriant._

- Oui, Annabelle Swannel. Je te les dit toute à l'heure mais tu n'as pas fait attention .. _Dit-elle en baissant la tête._

- Oh désolé, mais je suis encore très amoureux de Eléonore. _Dit-il en mettant une main sur son menton._

- Pourquoi tu l'as trompée dans ce cas là ? _Dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils._

- La tentation, elle me draguais, je l'a regardais et sa s'est terminé mal .. Je le regrette, mais Eléonore n'a pas l'air de comprendre. _Dit-il a Annabelle en l'a souriant._

- Pourtant tu as l'air sérieux et stable comme gars. _Dit Annabelle en souriant légèrement en biais._

- Oui, toi aussi. Je me demande se que tu fais avec une fille comme Eléonore !

- Tout le monde me dit sa, ben euh .. je ne sais pas, sa doit être .. aucune idée en faite. _Rit elle en fronçant des sourcils._

- Et ben voilà, c'est se qui se passer avec Eléonore. On étais différent, mais c'étais parfait pourtant. _Me sourit-il en partant._

Je revenais de l'administration et Annabelle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ben qu'est ce qui y a ? Il y a un problème ? _En penchant ma tête vers elle._

- Ben j'ai juste parlée avec Masen, c'est tout. _Sourit Annabelle._

- Tu as parlées avec Masen ? Et .. sa te fais autant sourire que sa ? Wow, j'aimerais que sa me fasse le même effet. _Fronçant des sourcils._

- Il a l'air un peu Mystérieux comme gars, non ? _Sourit-elle largement._

- Mystérieux ? Sérieux ! Hum .. ok .. Ben j'ai jamais eu cette impression, mais maintenant que tu le dis, je me rends compte que il est pas mystérieux ok ? Il est juste prétentieux ! _Dit-je d'un air étonnée._

- Ben je l'aime bien, c'est tout. C'est pas mon genre de mec de toute façon, y a pas de problème, Eléonore, ok ? _Sourit-elle en me fixant._

- Ouais, bon je te croit. _Dit-je en mentant. _

La journée se terminais j'étais tranquillement en train d'écouter de la musique en allant vers chez moi quand soudain un mec vient me parler.

- Hey, salut poupée !

- Non, mais tes qui toi ?! Espèce de gars superficielle sans cerveau !

- Mademoiselle Eléonore Weathers se rebelle. _Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil_.

- Oui, ben au moins tu sais mon nom. Moi je sais pas le tient, clochard. _Dit-je avec une envie de lui cracher à la figure._

- Désolé, je voulais s'avoir si tu étais vraiment comme sa, tous le bahut dis que tu mets des vents a mes potes. Tout le monde dit vrai alors._ Dit-il en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche._

- Ha, je s'avais pas qu'on parlais de moi comme de Julia Roberts !_ Dit-je en fronçant d'un sourcil._

- Ben maintenant tu le sais. _Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

- De 1, tu vas toute suite arrêter de me faire des clins d'œil ! De 2, tu sais mon prénom et moi pas le tient et de 3 tu me le dis toute suite !_ Dit-je en rangeant mes écouteurs dans mon sac._

- Au pire, tu pouvais le demander comme tout le monde l'aurais fais. Moi c'est Devon Black. _Dit-il en redémarrant sa voiture._

- Ben voilà c'étais pas compliqué, Mr " Blaaack ". _Dit-je d'une voix de gamine._

Fin.


	5. Secrets

Chapitre 5.

Début de trahison.

Annabelle se levait comme chaque matin à 6h, elle se leva pris son café, s'habillait et aller directement chez Eléonore.

- Faut que je commence à avoir l'habitude que Jill n'a plus rien a faire de moi. _Dit je a Annabelle en souriant._

- Je rêve ou Eléonore Weathers vient de me sourire ? _Rigole Annabelle._

- Ben .. c'est juste que Masen ne m'a plus envoyer de message hier sur Facebook. _Dit je en me faisant un clin d'œil._

- Tu crois qu'il ta oubliée ? _Dit-elle en commençant à marcher._

- Ben j'espère. Mais j'espère qu'il ressortira pas avec Olivia et ni avec aucune fille d'ailleurs._ Dit-je en fronçant des sourcils._

- Pourquoi ? Oh oh, tu es encore amoureuse de lui ? _Dit Annabelle en me regardant étonné._

- Ben je sais pas vraiment, je l'ai oubliée, je crois ! Mais j'ai pas envie de le voir avec une autre fille que moi, c'est tout. _Dit-je en l'a fixant._

- Ouais, ben fais gaffe. Masen à l'air d'être un séducteur, en plus il est plutôt pas mal._ Dit Annabelle en souriant légèrement en baissant la tête._

- Tu aurais pas flashée sur Masen par hasard ? _Dit-je en l'a regardant de haut._

- Quoi ? Moi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Non ! Je t'ai dit non ! _Dit-elle d'un ton haut._

- Ouais, ben pas touche. _Dit-je rapidement avant de rentrer au lycée._

Annabelle et moi parlèrent de tous et de rien dans les couloirs, quand soudain nous croisons Olivia dans les couloirs en train de parler avec un autre gars, nous les écoutions discrètement.

- Non, tu le dis pas. C'est un secret que j'ai eu de mes ancêtres, sa doit pas se s'avoir ! Dit-elle en regardant de droit à gauche.

- Mais c'est un truc trop cool, tu veux qu'il t'arrive quoi ? Dit-il d'un ton cool.

- Je t'ai dit non Sean, pas question. Me fais pas regretter de te l'avoir dit ! Dit-elle en chuchotant.

- Mais non, t'inquiète. C'est juste que je comprend pas de quoi tu as peur ! Dit-il en l'a regardant.

- J'ai juste peur qu'on me coupe se que j'ai de pas normal. Je souffririez atrocement.. Dit-elle pensive.

Quand Sean et Olivia avait finit de parler entre eux, Annabelle et moi cherchons de quoi ils parlaient, en vain.

- Ils parlaient de quoi déjà ? Dit Annabelle pensive.

- On sais pas, justement. Faut le découvrir, Olivia a quelque chose de pas normal et on ignore quoi, sa me soule de pas s'avoir. Dit-je angoissée.

- Sa tombe elle parlais d'un cahier ou d'un objet, je pense que c'est rien de grave. Dit Annabelle en regardant sa montre.

- Non, non ! C'est plus que sa, un secret peut être ! Dit-je déterminée.

Annabelle et moi allons en cours d'Anglais quand soudain je revu le garçon que j'avais vu la veille, Devon. Le professeur nous séparèrent moi et Annabelle en me mettant à côté de Devon.

- Hey salut jolie blondinette. _Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

- Quoi ?! Tu veux recommencer comme hier et te ridiculiser encore et encore ?! _Dit-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

- L'humour tu connais ? _Dit-il d'un ton sournois._

- L'humour, oui je connais et c'est surement pas sa, pauvre type !_ Dit-je en écoutant le professeur._

- Vous deux ! Arrêter de parler. _Dit le professeur brusquement._

- Ha ha, qu'est ce qu'on rit ! N'est ce pas Eléonore ? _Dit-il en mettant une main sur mon épaule._

- Désolé madame, je peut allez aux toilettes ? J'ai envie de vomir. _Dit-je au professeur en retirant la main de Devon._

Toute la classe rigolais, même Annabelle d'ailleurs et je me demandais bien pourquoi, il n'y avait rien de drôle pour moi, c'étais juste un débile qui voulais faire son intéressant et son délinquant pour se l'a croire. Plus tard dans la journée je croisais Maëva, Jill et Olivia dans les couloirs.

- Olivia, je peut te parler ? _Dit-je d'une voix sereine._

- Pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse qu'elle traine avec nous c'est sa ? Tu en a déjà marre de ta nouvelle copine ? _Dit Jill d'une voix de peste._

- On se connais ? _Me demande Annabelle en me faisant un clin d'œil._

- Non, c'est qui ? _Dit-je en rigolant au fond de moi._

- Tu veux qu'on parle toute suite ? _Demande Olivia gentiment._

- Oui, toute suite et sans tes caniches inclus s'il te plait. Dit-je a Olivia en faisant un doigt d'honneur a Jill.

Annabelle restait avec les deux autres pestes pendant que moi je m'éloignais pour parler tranquillement avec Olivia.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Dit Olivia d'une voix angoissée._

- Rien de grave. C'est juste que j'ai compris que tu as fais une erreur avec Masen, tout le monde fais des erreurs. Même moi, j'en ai fais pleins et la plus grosse c'est de t'avoir pas pardonnée. _Dit-je sincèrement en l'a regardant gentiment dans les yeux._

- C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi ce changement soudain ?_ Dit-elle en restant bouche bais. _

- Juste que.. le passé et le passé et qu'on pourra pas revenir en arrière, sa sert à rien de te faire la tête éternellement._ Dit-je en baissant la tête._

- Oh ben merci c'est gentil a toi Eléonore. _Dit-elle en repartant vers Maëva et Jill._

Pendant que je parlais avec Olivia j'aperçu Annabelle qui parlais avec Masen, mais que faisaient-ils ensemble ?

- Hello, la fille qui me crois mystérieux. _Dit Masen à Annabelle en l'a regardant gentiment._

- Comment tu sais que .. ? _Dit Annabelle étonnée._

- Je sais des choses c'est tout. _Dit-il en souriant._

- Ok .. Alors tu as enfin oublié Eléonore ? _Dit Annabelle en le regardant gentiment._

- Ben comment tu sais ? _Dit-il intrigué._

- Je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas ! _Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement._

- Bon ok, j'ai pas étais cool sur ce coup là, mais quand même !_ Dit-il intrigué._

- Tu me passes ton numéro ? _Dit Annabelle en souriant gênée et en baissant la tête._

- Hum .. tu crois pas que sa va faire des embrouilles si quelqu'un le sais ? _Dit-il tristement._

- Ouais, ta raison .. _Dit Annabelle avant de repartir vers Eléonore._

_Fin._


	6. Travail en cours

Chapitre 7.

Travail en cours.

Je me levait comme d'habitude, les cheveux en pétard, la frange qui part en vrille et mon réveil qui me casse la tête. J'étais tranquillement en train de me préparer quand je vit une ombre dans le miroir, je me retournait brusquement le cœur qui bat à 100 à l'heure et la bouche ouverte, après quelques secondes de souffles je décidait de regarder dans le miroir, et là, rien. Soudain, j'entendit un claque sonne, soulagée que se soit Annabelle.

- Hey, sa va pas ? _Dit Annabelle en penchant sa tête._

- Non enfin ouais, pourquoi ? _Dit-je en fronçant des cils et la bouche ouverte._

- Ben, ta l'air un peu bizarroïde en faite, on dirais que ta vu un fantôme. _Dit-elle en me regardant fixement._

- C'est a dire que s'en étais pas loin.. _Dit-je en a voix basse._

- Quoi ?_ Dit-elle._

- Non, rien. Je parle à moi même en ce moment. _Dit-je en rigolant forcée légèrement._

- Ouais, ben tes vraiment folle dingue toi._ Rit elle en me regardant comme si j'étais folle._

- Tu peux m'attendre là ?_ Je doit allez rendre quelques papiers à l'administration pour pas faire latin. Dit-je en entrant dans l'administration seule pendant qu'Annabelle attendait._

Annabelle attendait seule devant la porte de l'administration avec son sac qui pesait près de 3kgs, quand soudain elle fit tomber son sac par terre avec ses affaires de cours avec.

- Pas de chance ! Ta pas cassée de miroir ces temps ci ? _Rigole Masen en s'agenouillant._

- Hum.. non, je m'en aurais souvenu, même si je croit pas en tout sa. _Dit Annabelle en rigolant légèrement._

- Sa s'appelle être superstitieux._ Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

- Superstitieux ou pas je m'en fiche, c'est le hasard, ok ? Et pourquoi tes là, a chaque fois tu es là, tu me surveilles ou quoi ? _Dit-elle en commençant a s'énervée._

- Mademoiselle Swannel en colère ? Faut le faire. J'ai pas dit sa pour être méchant.. Je pense que c'est le hasard oui. _Dit Masen en souriant légèrement et me donnant mes affaires de cours._

- Fou moi la paix ! _Dit Annabelle en entrant dans l'administration._

Quand je vit Annabelle entrait dans l'administration, je me demandait se qu'elle faisant là.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ Dit-je en chuchotant._

- Rien, c'est juste que je m'ennuyais et il fais froid dehors. _Dit-elle en me fixant._

- Il fais trop froid ? Il fais 22 degrés dehors ! _Dit-je en levant un sourcil._

- Ouais mais non.. _Dit-elle en baissant la tête._

- J'ai compris, t'inquiète je m'en fiche. Bon on va en cours, on est déjà a la méga bourre ! _Dit-je en lui souriant légèrement._

Annabelle et moi s'asseyaient à côté dans la salle d'histoire. Nous parlons en même temps que le professeur.

- Alors avec Masen ? _Dit Annabelle en chuchotant._

- Avec Masen ? Tu veux que je te dise quoi de cette abruti sur pattes ? _Dit-je en secouant la tête de droit à gauche._

- Ben c'est que.. _Dit Annabelle quand soudain le professeur l'interrompait._

- Mademoiselle Swannel et Mademoiselle Weathers avez vous entendu se que j'ai dit ? _Dit le professeur en fronçant des sourcils._

- Les devoirs ? _Demande Annabelle en faisant les gros yeux à Eléonore._

- Hum.. nop monsieur ! _Dit-je en soufflant._

- Bon, pour les deux bavardes. Eléonore, une heure de colle avec la C.P.E. Annabelle, dans 3 jours je veut un exposé sur un animal légendaire sur mon bureau. _Dit le professeur méchamment. _

**_ Fin._**


	7. La fiche réponse

**_Chapitre 8._**

**_La fiche réponse._**

J'arrive au lycée toute seule car Annabelle n'est pas venu chez moi aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi quand soudain je l'a vit au loin.

- Annabelle ! Pourquoi tu étais pas chez moi toute à l'heure ? _Dit-je tristement._

- Tu parles le latin ? _Demande Annabelle._

- Non juste un peu d'anglais et d'espagnol, pourquoi ? _Dit-je en levant un sourcil._

- Olivia à fait tomber sa toute à l'heure._ Dit-elle en me montrant une feuille._

- C'est quoi que cette langue !?_ Dit-je en lisant sur la feuille._

- Du latin, je demande pas pour rien._ Dit-elle souriante._

- Ben logiquement, si Olivia l'a fait tomber elle sait se que sa veut dire.. _Dit-je en regardant Olivia au loin._

- Oui, mais on va pas lui demander ! _Dit Annabelle._

- Nous sommes pas supposées l'avoir, il faudrait demander a Masen !_ Dit-je déterminée._

- Masen ? Éléonore parler à Masen, non c'est pas possible. _Dit Annabelle en se moquant._

- Tu parles à Masen, moi non. Donc tu t'en occupes !_ Dit-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

- Ah ! Je s'avais qu'il y avait un piège._ Dit-elle en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche._

- Bonne chance ! _Dit-je en me moquant d'elle en m'éloignant._

Quelques heures plus tard, Annabelle aperçu Masen dans la cours.

- Hey, salut toi ! _Dit Annabelle en souriant timidement._

- Hey! il s'est bien passée ton week end ? _Sourit-il. _

- Tu rigoles ? J'ai passée le week end a réviser mes mathématiques et j'ai toujours rien compris. _Rigole t-elle._

- Ah ah ! Moi c'est pareil, donc me demande pas. _Dit-il toujours avec le sourire._

- En parlant de cours.. Tu étudies le latin ?_ Dit Annabelle gênée_.

- Le latin ? Ben tu vas sur Google traduction. _Rigole t-il._

- Ouais, mais le problème c'est que Google traduction sa déforme tes phrases et on comprend jamais rien._ Dit Annabelle en baissant la tête._

- Ben sinon, ouais je sais quelques bases. Je l'ai étudié au collège !_ Dit-il en envoyant des textos._

- Oh mince ! C'est Éléonore qui à la feuille.. Ben on a cours ensemble en dernière heure, je te ferais montrer ! _Dit Annabelle souriante._

- Sa roule ! _Dit-il en partant vers sa bande._

Pendant ce temps là, j'étais en train de parler avec Olivia..

- Sa va depuis le temps. _Dit-je rapidement._

- Éléonore ! Bien et toi ?_ Dit Olivia surprise._

- Oui, bien merci. Je doit faire un exposé sur quelques choses.. Tu aurais une idée ? Je sais que tu as toujours 20 a tes contrôles. _Dit-je déterminée. _

- Ben sur beaucoup de chose, si ton professeur n'a rien précisé !_ Dit-elle sans explication._

- Mais encore ? _Dit-je excitée._

- Sur une créature surnaturel et fantastique par exemple !_ Dit-elle sur le coup._

- Sur une créature surnaturel ?! _Dit-je en rigolant._

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Elles peuvent très bien existais!_ Dit Olivia en se mettant en colère._

- Désolé c'est sur le coup que j'ai rigolé.. Tu penses à quelles créature ? _Dit-je en me retenant de rire._

- Sur les créatures marines ! _Dit-elle sans retenir ses mots._

- Créature marines ! _Dit-je bouche bais._

- Oh j'en ai trop dit, désolé hum.. continu sans moi ! _Dit-elle en partant en courant._

- Tu lui as fait quoi a cette pauvre Olivia ? _Dit Annabelle en arrivant._

- Ben alors là, j'en sait trop rien ! _Dit-je en me grattant la tête._

- Bref, rend moi la feuille d'Olivia j'en ai besoin pour faire la traduction avec Masen ! _Dit Annabelle._

- Ah, ben sa a étais vite, tiens ! _Dit-je excitée en lui donnant la feuille._

La sonnerie du lycée retentissait et tout le monde est partit en cours pour la dernière heure, Annabelle vit Masen et Masen vit Annabelle.

- Bon alors c'est quoi cette fiche ? _Dit Masen en regardant Annabelle bizarrement._

- Tient ! Ben c'est mon professeur de langue qui m'a demandé de faire la traduction._ Dit Annabelle en mentant. _

- Tu fais du latin ?!_ Dit-il Masen surpris._

- Non, mais oui ! _Dit-elle sans s'avoir quoi répondre._

- Ouais enfin bref, fais voir ! _Dit-il._

- Tient. _Dit Annabelle en lui montrant la feuille._

- Voyons voir.. Je peut te traduire que le titre, désolé mais je comprend que sa._ Dit-il gêné._

- Mais sa veut dire quoi ?! Pas grave, au moins tu comprends quelques chose ! _Rigole Annabelle._

- Le titre s'intitule " Les sirènes, créature marine. "_ Dit-il en fixant la feuille._

- Tes sur que sa veut dire sa ? _Demande Annabelle._

- Sur et certains ! _Dit Masen en rendant la feuille et en écoutant le professeur._

**_FIN_**.


	8. Révélations

_**Chapitre 9.**_

_**Révélations.**_

Mon téléphone me réveille, sonne encore et encore, je t'entend sans y faire attention. Je réfléchie au secret de Olivia, je n'y trouve aucune réponse logique. Je me lève après 20 minutes d'attente. Annabelle m'attend devant chez moi, j'y vais.

- Hey sa va pas ? _Dit Annabelle en marchant._

- Qui ? Moi ! Sa va, pourquoi ? _Dit-je rapidement._

- Regarde toi, avec ton air tristounet ! _Dit-elle en penchant la tête._

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue. Olivia, hier m'a perturbée ! _Dit-je en souriant forcé._

- Olivia ? On avait dit de pas lui parler, elle va se douter qu'on cherche quelque chose. _Dit-elle en me fixant._

- Je sais, mais j'avais envie d'avoir des indices, pour allez plus vite ! _Dit-je déterminée._

- Bon le mal est fait. Elle ta dit quoi pour te perturber autant ? _Dit-elle en remettant son lacet._

- Non, laisse tomber tu vas te moquer, je te connais Annabelle. _Dit-je en remuant la tête de droite à gauche._

- Je me moquerais pas, promis ! _Dit Annabelle convainquant._

- Bon je te fais confiance ! Elle m'a parlée de créatures surnaturels.._ Dit-je en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille._

- Tes sérieuse Eléonore ! Tu crois vraiment à ses débilités ! _Dit-elle en soupirant._

- Elle a même parlée de créature aquatique. _Dit-je persuadée._

- Mademoiselle Weathers, reviens sur terre ! Tu penses a quoi ? A un poisson, une baleine peut être ?! _Dit Annabelle en soupirant._

- Ils sont de retour. _Dit une jeune fille en se mettant entre moi et Annabelle._

- Qui sont de retour ?! Annabelle, tu l'as connais ?!_ Dit-je paniquée._

- Non, j'espérer que toi tu l'as connaitrais ! _Dit Annabelle en me fixant._

- L'autre monde, l'autre côté, le monde parallèle a disparus, les survivants sont ici, a Fanwood, Eléonore. _Dit la jeune fille sans cligner des yeux._

- Qui êtes vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Qui sont de retour ? _Dit-je les yeux grands ouverts._

- Dégageons Eléonore, elle est folle ! _Dit Annabelle en regardant de haut en bas la fille._

- Je ne sais plus qui je suis mais je vous connais parce que tout le monde vous connais, vous êtes celle qui nous sauveras._ Dit-elle en me donnant le bras._

Annabelle me pris le bras puis le tire brusquement, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de clignez des yeux que la folle n'étais déjà plus là. Nous continuons notre chemin, j'étais paniquée pendant que Annabelle croyais que se n'étais qu'un simple hasard. La première chose que je vit au lycée est Olivia, je partit immédiatement l'a voire.

- Olivia ! Dit moi, quel est ton secret ? _Dit-je en lui prenant le bras._

- Quel secret ? Comment sais-tu que j'en ai un ? _Dit-elle la bouche ouverte._

- Je le sais, c'est tout ! _Dit-je rapidement._

- Laisse moi deviner, tu as pris ma feuille c'est sa ? _Dit-elle en colère._

- Bingo ! Maintenant dit moi, je deviens folle avec cette histoire ! _Dit-je en lui serrant le bras._

- Aï ! Lâche moi ! Tu ne comprend pas, si je te le dit ta vie sera en danger. _Dit-elle sur le coup._

- Je m'en fou ! Je veut s'avoir dit le moi. _Dit-je fermement._

- Je ne peut pas te le dire, je te mettrais trop en danger. Après sa, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière, Eléonore_. Dit-elle en regardant de droite à gauche._

- Je prend le risque, ok ?! _Dit-je en l'a regardant dans les yeux._

- Eléonore, tu ne penses pas tes mots, tu voudras oublier par la suite. _Dit-elle persuadée._

- Non, dit moi. Toute suite ! _Dit-je en criant méchamment._

- Tu ne vas pas me croire, Eléonore. _Dit Olivia hésitante._

- Olivia, toute suite ! _Dit-je sans mâcher mes mots._

- Je suis une.. une.. sirène. _Dit-elle en baissant la tête._

Quand Olivia me dit ce mot "sirène" mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure et je suis partit en courant vers Annabelle.

- Elle m'a tous avouée, j'avais raison ! _Dit-je excitée._

- Quoi ? Mais elle t'a dit quoi ? _Dit-elle paniquée._

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle étais.. une sirène ! Tu vois, les trucs avec leur queue de poisson, c'est sa ! _Dit-je rapidement._

- Quoi ? Mais elle ment, c'est pas vrai. Ne croit pas à ses bêtises, Eléonore. _Dit Annabelle en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules._

- Mais elle me l'a dit ! Il te faut quoi comme preuve ? _Dit-je la bouche ouverte._

- Rien ! Non, Eléonore n'y crois pas, c'est mieux pour tout le monde ! _Dit-elle paniquée._

- Pourquoi as-tu cette réaction ? _Dit-je étonnée._

- Parce que c'est faux, Eléonore ! _Dit-elle déterminée._

- Annabelle, elle a le droit de s'avoir.. _Dit Olivia en arrivant la tête haute._

- Quoi ? Annabelle, tu le s'avais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?_ Dit-je déçu._

- Eléonore, oui je le sais car je vient de la même planète que Olivia. _Dit Annabelle en baissant la tête._

- Tu es toi aussi une sirène, Annabelle ? _Dit-je surprise._

- Non, je vient juste de la même planète que elle, mes parents adoptif étais des sirènes.. _Dit Annabelle tête baissée._

- Maintenant, que tu sais notre secret, ta vie est en danger et toute la ville avec. _Dit Olivia sérieusement._

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi suis-je en danger ? _Dit-je curieuse._

- Je s'avais qu'il ne fallait rien lui dire, on va avoir des soucis maintenant. _Dit Annabelle en soupirant._

- Eléonore, tu fais partis du clan ennemis des sirènes. Notre clan veut tuer ta famille depuis plusieurs décennies. _Dit Olivia en remettant ses lunettes._

- Quoi ? Mais quel clan ? Ma famille est comme les autres, ils sont humains. _Dit-je paniquée._

- Il y a plusieurs années de cela, le clan des sorciers a voulu jeter un sort sur notre monde car ils croyaient que votre monde étais maléfiques. Mais notre monde ne veut toujours pas faire la paix. Tu as étais adoptée, tes vrais parents sont deux grands sorciers de sang pur. _Dit Olivia sérieusement._

- Wow.. je ne m'attendais vraiment pas a sa. Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas une.. sorcière alors ?! _Dit-je en regardant par terre._

- Mais tu en ai une, Eléonore !_ Dit Olivia en clignant d'un œil._

- Sa t'en bouche un coin, hein. _Dit Annabelle en rigolant._

- C'est impossible, je n'est pas de balais qui vole et ni de baguette magique. _Dit-je en rigolant forcé._

- Non, oublie la fiction. Je t'expliquerais plus tard comment déclencher tes pouvoirs. _Dit Olivia en souriant._

La cloche du lycée sonne, Olivia et Annabelle allaient en cours, tout comme moi. Nous nous mettons à trois sur une table de deux. Soudain, une nouvelle dans notre classe arrive.

- Je vous présente Juliette Campbell, elle est nouvelle dans la ville donc se serais bien d'être sympathique avec elle. _Dit le professeur a toute la classe._

- Hey, Annabelle tu te souviens d'elle ?_ Dit-je paniquée._

- Non, c'est qui ? Tu l'as connais ? _Dit Annabelle en l'a regardant._

- Mais si, la fille de ce matin. La folle ! _Dit-je en chuchotant._

- La folle ? Raconter moi ! _Dit Olivia curieuse._

- Ce matin, elle est venu nous parler, elle m'a dit un truc du genre "vous êtes celle qui nous sauveras" ! _Dit-je fermement._

- Ha oui, je m'en souvient ! _Dit Annabelle en levant les sourcils._

- Personne d'autre est au courant de notre secret pourtant, c'étais sans doute une mauvaise blague. _Dit Olivia en levant un sourcil._

La fille mystérieuse et que nous croyons folle vient s'assoir derrière nous.

- Hey, tu me reconnais ?_ Dit-je en l'a fixant._

- Non, tu es .. ? _Dit-elle en clignant des yeux cette fois._

- Je suis Eléonore Weathers, enchantée Juliette. Je crois que tu m'as fais une blague un peu étrange ce matin ! _Dit-je en souriant forcé._

- Non, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Surtout que se n'est pas du tout mon genre de faire des blagues.. _Dit-elle en souriant._

- Tu as l'air tellement plus naturel que ce matin, c'est étrange.. _Dit-je dans ma tête._

**_FIN._**


	9. Découverte anonyme

_Chapitre 10._

_Découverte anonyme._

Je cauchemarde, je suis allonger, je bouge dans tous les sens. J'imagine des choses terribles, comme tuer des gens je ne veut pas sa. Je me réveille en sursaut a cause de mon téléphone qui vibre, c'est Olivia et Annabelle.

- Allô ? _Dit-je d'une petite voix._

- Allô ? Alors, on se prend rendez-vous où cette après midi ? _Dit-Olivia d'une voix excitée._

- Cette après midi, mais on a cours ! _Dit-je ma voix cassé._

- On est Samedi Eléonore, et ta fais quoi a ta voix ? _Dit Annabelle en rigolant légèrement._

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.. Je vient de me réveiller, idiote ! _Dit-je en rigolant._

- Alors qu'elle heure ? _Dit Olivia impatiente._

- 14h ? Je doit rentrer à 18h, j'ai une tonne de devoirs. _Dit-je en soupirant._

- D'accord, a toute à l'heure. _Dit Annabelle et Olivia en même temps._

Je me lève, je déjeune et je m'habille. Il est déjà l'heure d'y aller, Annabelle et Olivia m'attendent devant chez moi.

- Vous pouvez sonner comme tout le monde, ma mère va pas vous mordre._ Dit-je en rigolant._

- On ne sait jamais._ Dit Annabelle hésitante_.

- Pourquoi ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui mange les humains peut être ?_ Dit-je en remuant la tête de droite a gauche._

- Non, pas maintenant, Annabelle. _Dit Olivia a Annabelle._

- Que se passe t-il ? _Dit-je hésitante._

- Rien, justement. _Dit Annabelle en me faisant un clin d'œil._

- Bon on va pas rester planter là ! _Dit Olivia sérieusement._

Je suit Annabelle et Olivia, nous arrivons devant une maison hantée. Nous entrons.

- Sa fais peur ici_. Dit-je en regardant la maison de haut._

- Mais non, et ta intérêt de d'y fais parce que c'est chez nous trois maintenant. _Dit Olivia sérieusement._

- Il faut que je fasse quoi ? _Dit-je en me mordant la lèvre intérieur._

- Sa m'excite que tu sois une sorcière, Hou ! _Dit Annabelle en rigolant et en admirant._

- Il faut que tu cherches ton élément. _Dit Olivia en souriant._

- Mon élément ? C'est quoi sa ? _Dit-je en me comprenant rien._

- Chaque sorcière à son élément, il y en a 7 je croit. Mais tu dois trouver le tient._ Dit Olivia en allumant des bougies autour de moi._

- Comment le trouver ? _Dit-je._

- En faisant de la magiiiiiiie ! _Dit Annabelle assise en sautant sur le meuble._

- Que doit-je faire pour faire de la magie ? _Dit-je en restant assise par terre, tremblante._

- Concentre toi sur la salle, tu dois ressentir les poussières, l'humidité, le feu, la glace tous en même temps ! _Dit Olivia concentrée._

Je ferme les yeux, assise autour de dizaines de bougies, je tremble puis je me concentre suis la salle, je souffle, j'entend quelques lampes de la salle explosées mais Olivia me dit de continuer, donc je continue, j'entend Olivia et Annabelle toussaient. Se n'est pas grave, me dit Annabelle. Je continue, et pour moi rien de se passe juste un courant d'air qui me pousse, donc j'ouvre les yeux.

- Sa ne marche pas ! _Dit-je en soupirant._

- Tu viens d'éteindre les bougies ! _Dit Annabelle persuadée._

- C'étais sa le courant d'air ? _Dit-je en souriant._

- Qu'elle courant d'air ? _Dit Olivia hésitante._

- J'ai ressentis un courant d'air m'envahir. _Dit-je en fronçant des sourcils._

- Normalement, quand les bougies s'éteignent, on ne le sens pas, on le vois. Sa devais être autre chose ! _Dit Olivia en penchant la tête._

- Bon alors, qu'elle est son élément ? _Dit Annabelle excitée._

- Bon, il y a eu les lampes qui ont explosées, de la fumée nous envahir.. _Dit Olivia sans finir la phrase._

- Une fumée ? Qu'elle fumée ? _Dit-je ignorante._

- Une fumée nous a tellement envahie que nous toussions Olivia et moi ! _Dit Annabelle en me fixant._

- Mais, je ne le s'avais pas.. _Dit-je en baissant ma tête._

- Bref, ensuite il y a eu les bougies qui se sont éteints et le mystérieux courant d'air. _Dit Olivia en fronçant les sourcils._

- Donc .. ? _Dit Annabelle curieuse._

- Après, il ne reste plus qu'a trouver le lien entre tous ses phénomènes. _Dit Olivia en nous faisant un clin d'œil._

- Je ne voit aucun rapport entre tous ses phénomènes. _Dit-je inquiète._

- Nous avons qu'a essayer sur moi, on verra se qui se passe !?_Demande Annabelle hésitante._

- C'est très dangereux.. Mais on va le faire ! _Dit Olivia en soufflant._

_Nous étions toutes les trois d'accord sur ce point, nous allons faire une expérience sur Olivia pour découvrir mon élément. Olivia rallume les bougies autour de moi, je me met debout et en face de moi Annabelle, inquiète mais confiante. Je commence à fermer les yeux, mes mains parallèle levées. J'ouvrit les yeux, Annabelle étais par terre._

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passée ?_ Dit-je inquiète et tremblante._

- Je n'en sait rien, la fumée m'a aveuglée. _Dit Olivia inquiète._

- Annabelle ! Réveille toi ! _Dit-je en lui donnant quelques claques._

Annabelle se réveille, en toussant plusieurs fois. Pour nous trois, il s'y avais déjà passée trop de choses pour la journée, chacune de nous repartit chez nous douteuse.

**_FIN._**


End file.
